A Different Type of Game
by HawkRider
Summary: A new school for Neku beckons, and along with it a new type of game. A game of wealth. And maybe something even more deadly...
1. Prologue

Neku stared at the envelope, looking at the crest in the corner opposite the stamp, a first class stamp at that. Not that it surprised him, it was one of the best schools in Japan. Definitely one of the most expensive.

He sighed, falling backwards onto his bed. He didn't know if he wanted to look at the response yet.

"Stupid Shiki… She had to notice my grades…"

Neku looked to his left, once again seeing the crest of Ouran Academy. He had applied for a scholarship, and this letter had been the only contact he'd had with the school other than that. It would take him away from the familiar streets of Shibuya, from the Game. Even from Shiki, and Joshua, and Beat and Rhyme. Even from their friends, who he couldn't deny he had grown to like.

It was Shiki who suggested it. Of course it was. She had found out his grades, consistently high, and that he was among the best in his class. He didn't know how, of the schools in Shibuya he went to a different one to the other Players. Maybe Joshua had told her, or maybe she'd found one of his grade sheets.

After a few minutes of staring at the crest, Neku eventually turned onto his stomach, bringing the envelope closer to his face. Below the level of his shorts, his legs rubbed against the tatami mats beneath him.

With one last sigh, he turned around the envelope and undid the flap.

* * *

"So you got in?" Rhyme spoke, reading through the letter.

Shiki looked up from her double chocolate cappuccino – on the house at 720 yen – and stared at Neku, her eyes reminding him of the bet the two of them had made when he applied. "I told you you'd get in." She spoke, smirking just slightly. Neku reached into his pocket, pulling out a 1000 yen note and passing it to Shiki.

"Yo, man! I knew you'd get it!" Beat cried from next to Rhyme. "You grow up so fast!"

"We're the same age, Daisu…" Beat cried, smothering the rest of what Neku said. Shiki and Rhyme chuckled, the former taking a dip of her cappuccino.

"Congrats Phones!" The group were startled by the appearance of Mr. Hanekoma at the table, a decaf coffee in his hand, which he put down in front of Rhyme. "We'll have to give you a goodbye bash." He said, grinning. "I'll invite Joshua for you, if I can find him."

"He has been busy lately…" Shiki muttered. "Well, he does need to give that new Conductor of his their training." She added.

"Why we talking about Rainbow?" Beat asked. "We should be talkin' 'bout Phones."

"When will you guys stop calling me that?" Neku asked, clenching his fist and crushing the empty cup in his hand.

"When it stops annoying you." Hanekoma said. "And I'm closin' up in five guys. Got some official UG business to take care of. A couple of Support Reapers don't seem to like their jobs."

"Anyone we know playing?" Rhyme asked, taking a large drink of her coffee.

"Nope, just some strangers. One American on holiday, and a few random people."

"Complete strangers…"

"Joshua has made the game a little easier this time." Hanekoma added. "He's running it, so he's set a Noise for the last day. And there's none of that stuff that happened on your first game, Neku. You know, one person replaying." He looked at the clock mounted at the back of WildKat. "Gotta close up guys, so move it."

"See you later, Hanekoma." Shiki waved her goodbye as the group stood, the four of them walking to the exit, finishing their drinks as they went.

"Later kids!"

* * *

Neku's departure came sooner than he would have liked. He'd already read all of the information that came with the letter, who he'd be staying with, their contact details, club recommendations, timetables, an extensive map, and more things he didn't even bother to look at. He sat there at on the platform. It wasn't long until his train was due, and he was off.

"Nervous Neku?" Shiki asked, her smile slightly sad.

"A little." Neku admitted, looking down at the fair-sized bag that was what he was taking to his new home away from home.

"Don't worry." Rhyme said comfortingly.

"Yeah, Phones!" Beat was trying to stay upbeat, but they could all see the tears in his eyes.

"How did Joshua look?" Shiki asked. Joshua had stopped by in Neku's room earlier, saying his own goodbyes. He didn't have much time, so it was brief, but Neku knew Joshua wanted to extend goodbyes.

"He was fine. Sad, but fine." Neku replied. There was a brief sound of stifled blubbering from Beat, which the other three pointedly ignored as much as they could. They still smiled at each other, managing not to look at the secretly blubbering teen.

Rhyme stood and walked to the edge of the platform, looking out briefly before returning to her seat. "The train's nearly here." She sighed. "I guess we wont be seeing you for a long time."

"Looks like it." Neku sighed, standing up, looking to his three friends. He was about to say more, but was knocked back as Shiki grabbed him in a hug.

"Promise you'll call us, right?"

"I promise..." Neku looked away from her, embarrassed.

After a few seconds, Shiki let go, and Rhyme took her place. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." She smiled. "So when you get to visit, we'll make sure you'll have a great time." She stood back, smiling.

Neku looked to Beat, who was still blubbering. "No hugs." He said, wearing a slight smirk as Beat looked up.

"Nah, man. I've just had something in my eye, I'm not gonna miss you." Beat said, rubbing at his eyes as the train pulled into the station and stopped, the doors opening and passengers leaving.

Neku chuckled, then picked up his bag. "See you guys later." He said as he climbed aboard the train, smiling as the others called their farewells.

"See you soon Neku!"

"Don't do anythin' reckless Phones!"

"Aim for the stars Neku!"

Neku stepped onto the train, and the doors closed, behind him. He turned, looking out of the window, and waved.

As the train pulled out of the station, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, opening his new text, read it, and laughed.

_Have fun at Ouran Neku! And don't forget to call!_


	2. Arrival

**And here it is, my new idea. I'm starting this now because I really think it will help with me writing one of my other fics, since that's all I've been letting myself work on recently. Which is bad for my motivation.**

**Anyway, this story was semi-influenced by the other Ouran/WEWY crossover on the site, and since I didn't really like that story I decided to do my own. So, the overall plot may seem a little similar, but trust me when I say it isn't.**

**Wow, I seem to like WEWY crossovers… first the Narnia books and now this… Anyway, I hope that you enjoy.**

**I own no characters, pins, places or references to past events in this book, and will never seriously claim to do so. Unless something completely random happens and I get given the copyright.**

* * *

The train slowed as it approached the station, and Neku looked up from his lap, disturbed from the music he'd been listening to. He quickly stood, pulling his bag down from the overhead storage, and walked to the back of the train as the train pulled into the station, hitting the button to open the door as it stopped and stepping out.

The station he'd arrived at was nothing like where he left. In Shibuya the station was dirty, with graffiti both beautiful and ugly, litter, a lot of noise from the bus station behind and very few people. Here it was much cleaner, and air conditioned once he passes into the station building. There were also a lot more people. He pulled a note out of his pocket and skimmed it briefly, then looked around.

"I'm supposed to be going… There." He muttered, spotting a sign directing him to the short stay car park where apparently a car was waiting for him. It annoyed him a little, he was being treated like a celebrity when all he'd done was get a scholarship, but it also flattered him. Even if the man holding a sign with his name written on it was dressed like a Western butler. And if the car he was lead to was an elaborate black Rolls Royce, complete with tinted windows.

He climbed in, taking a seat on ridiculously comfortable leather seats, as the butler/chauffeur took his bag to the boot before climbing into the front. He noticed a note on a small table-like structure opposite the door and picked it up.

_Dear __Sakuraba_ _Neku,_

_I apologize for not being able to greet you upon your arrival. I am afraid that some matters have come up regarding your scholarship, but I am already working on fixing these mistakes. I assure you that you will still have your place at Ouran Academy when term starts._

_In the meantime, my son will be the first to welcome you. If he does not greet you in a proper manner, please make sure that you let the head maid, Shima, know. She will sort out any problems regarding your room and your stay. I hope that you will be able to get along with Tamaki._

_I will look forwards to meeting you on the first day of term, something I have personally noted on my calendar. I pray that you do not mind that I have not been able to greet you, and I look forwards to meeting you. In the meantime, feel free to try anything in the compartment below._

_With kind regards, Chairman Suoh Yuzuru_

Neku sighed, putting down the letter. He didn't mind too much, he probably wouldn't have gotten so used to the car by now if there had been someone else there. He couldn't feel a bump in the road through all of the padding. He couldn't even hear the car.

Curious, he looked at the table and found that it did have a handle. He pulled it open, and found a small fridge, containing several bottles of expensive looking wine, spirits and mineral water, along with small plates of caviar and some other expensive delicacies, some of which Neku couldn't even name. Strangely, there was a plate with Ootoro tucked into the fridge, looking somewhat out of place among the rest of the dishes.

After a little looking, Neku felt his stomach rumble. It had been over six hours since he'd last eaten, so he pulled out a small plate of assorted sushi, finding a drawer above the fridge with several pairs of cherry wood chopsticks, along with several other sets of fine cutlery. Neku was starting to think he'd find some fine bone china next, then looked at the plate and realized he was holding a piece already.

After a few seconds of adjusting to the knowledge of just what the Suoh family could afford, he took the chopsticks in hand and picked out a random piece of sushi, eating it without looking. He was surprised by how must taste it had, but quickly got over that and swallowed, enjoying that piece even as he picked up another. Maybe it was just that he was really hunger, but the sushi he was eating was the best he ever had.

* * *

He finished the sushi, and was looking for a place to put the plate when the car door opened. He hadn't even noticed the car stop. He climbed out, leaving the plate and chopsticks on the disguised mini-fridge, and almost tripped when he saw the mansion in front of him, a large, grand building with uncountable windows over at least four stories. He would see gardens behind, but who knew how many acres. Turning, he saw that the front garden was not so large, but no less as impressive as the house itself, flowers and trees and bushes and ponds all arranged for both beauty and security.

Neku gulped slightly as he stepped out of the car, wondering just how the teen who lived in this house would react to him as the doors began to open.

"Welcome to the Suoh's second mansion, Master Sakuraba" A maid spoke as Neku entered the building, looking around at the Western décor as he driver carried in his luggage, passing it to a valet who stood by the door. "Would you like a tour of the building, or would you like to meet Master Tamaki? Or maybe you would like to see the choice of rooms we have prepared for you?" She offered.

Neku didn't answer for a second, not quite registering the question. He was still staring at the beauty of the hallway he was in. _I really have to stop doing this…_ He thought, snapping him out of his stupor. "Could I see the rooms?" He asked.

"Certainly. Please, follow me." The maid smiled, then turned, leading Neku to the end of the hall, through another hall, and up a staircase until they reached a corridor with five doors on either side, each about ten meters apart from each other. "This room is occupied by Master Tamaki, who is currently still waking up." The maid giggled slightly, then continued. "All other rooms are available on this corridor. If you wish for a little more solitude, we can have a room made ready for you elsewhere in the mansion." She smiled. "I will leave you to choose. Junpei here will guide you to the other rooms should you wish to see them, and otherwise will assist you in making sure your room is as you want it."

Neku nodded, unsure what to say as the maid left. Junpei stood there, holding Neku's bad in one hand, looking straight at Neku with a small hint of a smile. "Umm… What's this Tamaki like?" He eventually asked.

The valet didn't react for a moment, as if he didn't realize he'd been asked a question. Then his smile grew slightly and he replied. "He's… interesting." Junpei said, picking his words carefully. "He has a powerful voice, and he has an interesting view on Japanese culture." Neku nodded as he opened a door, looking into the room before quickly shutting it again. He never thought he'd be so shocked by the colour pink. "That room was one of Master Tamaki's ideas…" Junpei looked at the door. "I think you would like the room two doors down from that one."

Neku walked to the door and opened it. The valet was right, it was his sort of room. The room was large enough to be too large, but it didn't feel like it with what there was within. The walls were varying shades of purple, with a soft, deep blue rug stretching across the floor. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, lit by a switch beside the door. A door on one side lay open, revealing a large ensuite bathroom that looked to be the size of his bedroom at home. Another door lay in the corner, this one closed. Three windows reached from floor to ceiling, lighting the room beautifully and showing the queen-sized bed and the many other luxuries that were around the room, including what looked like a dumb waiter shaft and a lounge area.

"Is this to your liking?" Junpei asked, startling Neku.

"Yeah…" He wondered briefly if the last couple of months had been a dream, and he'd wake up and find he wasn't really here.

"Then allow me to unpack." The valet carried Neku's bag over to the far door, opening it and heading in. Following him, Neku found a walk-in wardrobe. "Your uniform will be freshly pressed on the first day of term. However, if you would be willing, we would like to ensure that we have not made a mistake with the size."

Neku didn't disagree, and after trying on his new uniform and finding it to be a perfect fit, there was only one thing left in the bag.

"Where would you like this?" Junpei asked, holding a medium-sized tin box, slightly dented and very scratched.

"Next to the bed." Neku said looking around. As Junpei was placing the tin, shifting it a little to try to make it look like it belonged in the room, the door opened. Neku turned to see a tall, blonde teen standing in the doorway, wearing a formal shirt and black trousers and socks.

"Ah, you must be Neku."

"And you must be Suoh."

"Call me Tamaki, please."

"Okay then…" Neku looked a little uncertain, which was a feeling that increased when Tamaki ran across the room, pretty much flying in to hug him.

"Oh, Neku! I'm so glad to meet you! I've always wanted to meet someone from Shibuya! I've never gotten to go here, what's it like? What are the fashions like there? Do you have a kotatsu? What are…?" Neku tuned out the questions flying at him, seeing Junpei give him an apologetic look before leaving.

"… Can you be quiet?" Neku asked.

"Oh, sorry, was I shouting? I'm so sorry Neku! That's no way to greet you! I know, you should join the club I run at Ouran! It's really fun! It's a Ho…" Again, Neku tuned out the rant.

_And I thought Shiki talked a lot._ Neku sighed. What have_ I gotten myself into…?_

* * *

**I didn't really describe the car, so for the record it's like the inside of a limo. Just shorter. There are seats at the back and along the sides. Slightly longer than a typical car as well.**

**And there we go, chapter one. I hope that you guys enjoyed it, I have to say that it was fun to write. I'm really looking forwards to writing more of this story, especially now that I know what's going to happen. I've had this idea for a long time, but I was never able to figure out what could happen in two chapters. Now though, it's working. So I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story. And don't worry, Tamaki isn't going to always be in 'annoying mode'. Not always, at least.**

**Gah! I had so much grief finding out Shima's name...**


	3. Introductions

**And here is Chapter two. I have to say, this is a bit of a slow chapter, it's one of those annoying times where you have to do something, but it's annoying and slow to read. It's even explaining something important, so it's not like you can skip reading it...**

**Oh, just to note. The story is third person, but it's written as what Neku knows, hence Haruhi.**

**So good luck. I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

Getting used to Tamaki was a pain. It really was. First there were the unexpected bursting into his room at ridiculously early times, then there were the times that he looked around his room without permission, especially when he found Tamaki rooting around in his tin. Anywhere else, and Neku might not have minded too much. But that tin held a lot of his memories of the game. When he checked, he was relieved to find all of his pins still there, as well as the notes he made of his three weeks in the game.

Neku turned over on his bed, trying to drown out the knocking on the door. The brutal knocking that seemed to amplify with every beat. He pulled his head under a cushion, trying to force himself back to sleep.

"Neku, wake up!" He heard Tamaki call from the hall… He hoped. "It's the first day of the school year. If you don't hurry up, you'll be late! And Father will be angry about that."

Neku sighed, pulling himself upright. He never was a morning person. He slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom, preparing for the shower he hoped would wake him up.

* * *

Neku learned something new before he even stepped into Ouran Academy. He could now safely say he knew what extravagance looked like in all its glory. The school was huge, he didn't even want to think about how badly he'd realized the scale of the map he'd been given. He was honestly glad that he'd brought it with him.

As the car stopped, he noticed a man waiting for him, and briefly wondered if he should have tried to tame his hair. He shook his head, that little part of him sounding too much like Shiki for his liking, and opened the car door, climbing out despite the slightly surprised look of the driver, already halfway out of the car himself.

"Mr. Sakuraba, I assume." The man said, offering out a hand to shake.

"Chairman Suoh." Neku replied, shaking the hand. There was no mistaking them as family, he seemed to have a side to him exactly like his child. "And could you call me Neku?"

"Certainly. And I apologize for not being able to greet you." He said. "But you have no need to worry, I have dealt with the problems of your scholarship, and you are welcome into the school officially." He smiled. "Does the building impress you?"

Neku looked again at the building, then nodded. "Definitely."

Suoh laughed. "I think my son could learn a lot from you. Is he still running around everywhere?"

"And being loud…" Neku grumbled, tugging at his blazer when he noticed that it wasn't sitting on his shoulders properly.

Suoh laughed. "Yes, that's my son. He's harmless, but he can be a little weird sometimes…"

"It's more often than that."

"Yes, that's very true." Suoh chuckled, then gestured. "Well then Neku, I hope that you enjoy your time here at Ouran Academy."

"I hope I will as well." Neku sighed, offering another handshake before walking into the building itself.

* * *

His lessons were not bad, for a first day. It seemed that there were different sections of the school for different years, and two of the buildings in the grounds were for the Middle and Junior school, so there was a lot less walking than he had originally suspected. He started with the registration of his class, encountering a pair of twins who reminded him far too much of Joshua. But maybe more mischievous.

And man, was he creeped out when they started to flirt with each other, almost every girl in the class stopping and staring at the display. The guys were either looking jealous of the twins, or pointedly not looking. One was writing something in a book, the only girls not staring at the twins talking to him.

After that his lessons were ranged, but all enjoyable. He had gotten to choose his subjects out of a range he didn't even know was so large. So first came History – it was always fun to see if he could spot any mentions of the Reaper's Game before it became what it was today. After History came two sessions of Chemistry, where he was introduced to the only thing the school seemed to only own one of, an NMR spectrometer. He was surprised, but not as much as he might have been if he didn't know the school. He also was walked through safety in the lab – as per safety regulations – and then began work on hydrocarbons. Listening to names, he recognized several big ones in the petrochemical industry.

After those sessions came lunch, and Neku's scholarship apparently covered the food, he noticed as he lined up to collect his food, ordering a duck dish he vaguely recognized. Within five minutes, he had his dish. It was as he was about to take his first mouthful when the twins from his form appeared on either side of him.

"You know that not having dessert is bad for you." One spoke, leaning on his shoulder. Neku rolled his eyes. He heard a sigh and another person sat opposite, the boy from earlier who was writing. He put down a box, taking off the lid to reveal a small pile of rice and what looked like beef in a broth.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop it." He sighed, pulling out a pair of chopsticks and picking up a piece of beef, slipping it into his mouth.

"You're no fun Haruhi." The two replied in sync, taking the seats next to each of us, opposite each other.

"Sorry about them." Haruhi spoke, smiling slightly.

"I know how to deal with those sorts of people." Neku replied. "I have a friend in Shibuya just like them."

"Oh, so you're the new scholarship student." The twin next to me replied. "I'm Kaoru, by the way, and the one who isn't me is Hikaru." Hikaru choked slightly on the mouthful of rice he had taken, and took a drink of water before he began to cough.

"I'm Neku." He said, nodding.

"My name's Haruhi." Haruhi smiled, before taking a bite of rice. "The other scholarship."

"Nice to meet you." Neku nodded his head, taking a bit of his marinated duck.

"Haruhi, remember to hurry~" Hikaru semi-sang. "We've got to get to the Host Club."

"Yeah, Tono said he's bringing someone along." Kaoru added.

"I feel sorry for that person…"

"Right." Haruhi spoke, taking the last bites of her meal before putting the lid back on the box, taking it with her. "I'll see you in form, Neku." He added, smiling. Neku held up his hand in farewell, then returned to eating his duck.

* * *

"There you are!"

Everyone in the library shushed Tamaki as he stood at Neku's table. The teen had been reading up on the NMR spectrometer in the Chemistry labs, and was now being interrupted by the boisterous blond.

"What?" Neku asked quietly.

"You're coming with me." Tamaki spoke, more quietly this time, pulling Neku to his feet without letting him pick up the book. "Come on! I want to introduce you to some people!"

"Great." Neku said. He could have been fine knowing Haruhi and the twins, as much as those two creeped him out. Evn if Shiki would have pushed him into meeting more people, he would have been comfortable with that little group. And now Tamaki was dragging his to meet his friends. And knowing these people, he'd have to be polite to them by courtesy, and he'd have to pretend to become friends with them…

"We're here!" Tamaki shouted, letting go of Neku as he stopped outside of a set of double doors. Neku looked at the sign above the door.

"Music room three?" He asked, fighting back an urge to scream. As much as he liked music, he couldn't play for the life of him.

"Yep." Tamaki threw open the doors and stepped in, only for a pile of petals to fall on his head, startling him.

"Sorry Tono!" A voice spoke from above, sounding almost bored. "We were setting up the petal shower." Neku blinked, recognizing the voice. "Hey, where's your 'special guest'?"

Neku looked through the doorway, upwards. On a ladder and leaning over the door, was a surprised, familiar face. "Are you Hikaru or Kaoru?"

"Neku?" Whichever twin it was almost fell off of the ladder, barely catching himself before he fell.

"Hello Neku." Neku looked across the room to see Haruhi, laying a table towards the middle of the room. A tall, dark haired teen with glasses as sitting at one of the chairs, writing something into a notebook.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy's High School Host Club!" Tamaki explained, a rose appearing in his hand, offed out towards Neku.

"Tono, stop scaring the new guy!" The other twin said, appearing from behind a sofa.

"Yeah, Tama-Chan…" Neku was surprised by the voice behind him, even more so by the tall, dark haired teen that appeared behind him, a little kid with blond hair looking half-asleep on his shoulders. "You shouldn't be so mean…" He added.

Tamaki looked flustered, blubbering slightly, and the teen with the glasses sighed. "I apologize for our leader's actions." He sounded serious, but he was wearing the smallest hint of a smirk. "I welcome you to the club room Neku. My name is Ootori Kyouya. Behind you are Morinozuka Takashi and Haninosuka Mitskuni. The twins are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, and this is Fujiyoka Haruhi." He spoke. "Please ignore our leader as most of what he says is either idiotic or unintelligible."

Neku smirked slightly, deciding that he liked Kyouya. "Thanks for the welcome."

"Now then, let's see about getting you ready…" Tamaki spoke.

"Wait, ready for what?" Neku asked, suddenly slightly nervous.

"Well, you are becoming a Host. Hikaru, Kaoru, what do you make of his clothes?"

"Fine Tono!" The twins replied.

"Kyouya, contact…"

"Wait a minute!" Neku shouted, interrupting Tamaki. "Do I get a choice?"

"You don't want to join the Club?" Tamaki asked.

"No." Neku replied, walking away. He headed for a set of double doors and passed through. It was only after they closed that he realized that wasn't the way out. Instead, he pulled out a pin from his pocket and tossed it, catching it, before focusing and moving a chair in front of the door, lodging itself against the handles so it wouldn't open unless he wanted.

That was something Neku wanted to thank Joshua for. A while after the Game, Joshua appeared and let the group know that they still had access to their Psyches, and any pins they'd collected. That had given Neku a lot of choice. The four of them had been careful to keep the Psyches secret, and so far they were successful. Neku himself didn't use much past the Psychokinesis pins he had. It hadn't been like they'd been attacked by Noise since they'd gotten back to the RG, it was just a little gift.

He sighed as someone tried to open the door and fail, hearing knocking that reminded him so much for that morning. He looked around the cupboard for a while, then cleared a table, placing some of the pins he kept in his pockets on it, and began to flick them, reminding himself of Tin Pin Slammer, deciding not to open the door until the end of the day. Until then, he'd play.

* * *

**And there we go. Just for the record, I like the twins. It's just I image they would unnerve Neku a little.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite it being one of the boring ones. I looks forwards to seeing you guys next chapter. And who knows, maybe then we'll see another of the important characters in the individual canons.**

**For the record, this is anime-verse. And I know, I know there are inaccuracies in terms of year groups, but I don't really care. In my book, everyone in Ouran was held back a year and no one is complaining. Hence Hunny and Mori are going to be regulars.**

**See you guys next time.**


	4. Shopping Trip

**Man, this chapter seemed like it would be a nightmare to write… Then I realized that I could fuse it with the next chapter to make it both a better chapter and easier to write. So, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ouran Academy's days seemed so similar, that Neku could tell even on his second day. Aside from the subjects he was studying, the day passed the same way. Haruhi worked hard, the twins flirted, and Tamaki was loud.

And again, Tamaki dragged Neku to Music Room 3, intent on a proper introduction to the Host Club. This time, Tamaki tied him to a chair, ensuring that he stayed sat. After introductions that seemed both far more formal and more idiotic than the ones Neku received the day before, he was bemused when the group began talking between them, Haruhi being the only one seemingly left out due to his own lack of involvement, basically admitting he knew what they were doing was idiotic. And Mori, but he didn't talk.

After a few moments there was a crunching of gears, and Neku was amazed when a section of the floor opened and a platform rose out, carrying a laughing girl who introduced herself as 'Manager Renge', not giving her surname. Neku was reminded of Eri, but Renge was by far louder than her.

She made a long-winded speech about a failure to pick up on personalities, then circled Neku as if judging him. After a few laps, she seemed to have an epiphany, and declared his 'Host Type', the Deep type. She gave him a few pointers, in some of which she referred to gestures he couldn't see, and after about five minutes she realized that he was still tied up, at which point Mori walked over and untied the ropes. Neku sighed, rubbing his wrists.

_So this is where I lose my sanity…_

* * *

The week passed, and Neku managed to sink into the routine, finding that his role wasn't all that bad. Most of what he did was sit in silence, pretty much acting as eye candy. The few times he had to talk to a guest, it was only one of them and they were generally rather timid.

He wasn't irritated to see the weekend come along though. He was glad that he'd finally get a chance for some proper sleep. So he lay down in the bed that Friday night, his alarm turned off, and prepared for a long lie in.

Of course, he should have expected better. When Tamaki barged in, shouting something about a shopping trip, Neku was rudely awoken. He checked the clock by the side of his bed – 6:49 – and groaned, his head falling onto the pillow and curling up.

"Neku~! Wake up~!" When he heard the voice, Neku startled awake, thinking Joshua was in the room. His head his Tamaki's, and they both recoiled, Neku now fully awake.

"Why are you waking me this early?" Neku asked angrily, still rubbing his head. That was going to bruise, he was certain.

"Because we're going on a trip!" Tamaki smiled, far too happy to have just fallen off of a bed after being head-butted this early in the day. "Get dressed! We're going to be late!"

Neku groaned, but pulled himself out of bed, walking over to the wardrobe to pull out some of his clothes. He decided to go for his usual outfit – the Jupiter of the Monkey set that Shiki insisted was as out as it could be – and stepped out, heading for the tin next to his bed as he stretched, a yawn escaping from his mouth. He sat on his bed and opening the tin, grabbing some pins at random, then Tamaki suddenly grabbed his arm and began to pull Neku away, not letting him look at what pins he had. Luckily he had his wallet, so he might be able to find something, but there was no way he'd have gotten a good set of pins from random choice, too many of his pins he had for playing Tin Pin Slammer, a lot of them did nothing.

He was right. After being escorted to his own Rolls Royce, something he didn't complain about even when he found out that his car was picking up Haruhi, Hunny and Mori, he checked his pins, recognizing all but two as being useless. The only ones he had that were useful were the Cure Drink pin Beat had given him and one of his multiple Psychokinesis pins. Why he had so many, he wasn't sure. But he did.

His car picked up Hunny and Mori first, then Haruhi. As they were off to wherever they were going, Haruhi gained a slightly guilty look on her face. "Neku, I have to tell you something." He said.

"What?"

"Haruhi…" Mori spoke, and Haruhi smiled.

"I'm really a girl." I wasn't surprised, although I might have been if she had told me in school. I admit, the dress she was wearing did surprise me a little, but that made sense now. "I owe a debt to the club, and have to pretend to be a boy to pay it back." She explained.

"It matters?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Just, don't tell anyone in school, all right?"

As she said that, the car stopped and Hunny opened the door, the four of us climbing out. I heard Haruhi sigh, and mutter something about going to the shopping center we were standing in front of again.

"You're here!" Neku turned as Tamaki approached, the twins and a half-asleep Kyouya following him. "Man, you guys got lucky…" One of the twins complained.

"Yeah, you don't want to see Kyouya in the mornings…" The other spoke.

"Just don't leave me on a bench again..." Kyouya groaned, and Neku as surprised for all of two seconds before he remembered what Tamaki was like. And he twins. And Hunny. He looked to Haruhi, raising an eyebrow.

"He was angry when I found him."

"Not surprised." Neku spoke. The others seemed surprised about his response to Haruhi, and he decided not to explain Shiki. That was one story he planned to keep a secret. After all, it did sound rather insane.

The group wandered inside, and didn't really stop wandering for an hour. They did stop at times at various shops, depending on what the Hosts wanted. The twins stopped at the various clothes shops – Neku realized Shiki would love to meet the two of them – Haruhi at some more food based, Hunny went for any sweet shop he spotted, Mori tailing him. Kyouya was half asleep until Neku had an idea, splitting off from the others and escorting him to a café to buy him a strong black coffee, waking him up quickly – making a comment on the inferiority of the coffee almost immediately, but drinking the whole thing anyway.

The group carried on wandering for a while, not really buying anything but browsing a lot. It took over an hour for them to really separate, with Tamaki and Kyouya disappearing upstairs to a pet shop – Kyouya to keep the other under control – while the rest followed Haruhi into a food shop. After that, Hunny and Mori split off into a small shop selling decorative weaponry.

Neku split off after a short while, distracted by a stall selling pins. There was a wide selection, and he could even tell the different brands that were familiar to him from Shibuya, even a small sections for Gatito and Pegaso. He looked for a few minutes before spotting a few he didn't recognize, glancing between them and glancing at the prices for each of them. It was only when he looked closely did he notice that there were a couple of fakes, he could see from the bad covers and slightly faded prints behind them, but several were real. Especially the Pegaso, oddly. But he had enough spare money to pick up a couple of the ones of those he didn't have, collecting them despite knowing that they didn't have the best Psyches, as far as he could tell. Well, maybe the Lightning Rook, he remembered that being useful in the short time he had one in the Game.

Suddenly, he heard a chuckle. A very familiar chuckle, and he span.

"You don't change much, do you Neku?" Joshua asked, his face a smirk.

"Joshua?"

"I'm afraid I don't have time to explain." Joshua spoke, a scream following seconds later. He sighed. "Looks like she found me." He said as the people around him started to run as frogs, wolves, bears and other animal-like creatures began to charge in from rooms. "Can I have a hand?"

"You? Asking for help?" Neku joked.

"Yes, Neku. Laugh all you want." Joshua sighed.

"Well, why wouldn't I help?" Neku asked, his feet slipping into their familiar positions as the room emptied, save for the Noise. "Which do you want?"

"Any you don't." Joshua replied, his smirk returning slightly. "Have fun Neku."


	5. Battlefield

"Have fun Neku." Joshua spoke, smirking slightly as he pulled out his phone, already beginning to take the photos that targeted for him.

Neku sighed, jumping backwards as a Grizzly Noise clawed at him, forcing him to jump to the side to avoid the Wolf now dashing at him. From the corner of his eye, he saw a stall seeming to suddenly jump onto a group of Noise, crushing them. Avoiding the Wolf again, he noticed the Rhino Noise bearing down on Joshua and grabbed his new pin, activating the Psyche and watching a huge burst of lightning emerge from his hand, cutting into a large group of Noise and erasing them. He smirked, then used the Psychokinesis pin he had to throw the Grizzly still attacking him into a group of smaller Noise, crushing them. The room was filled with the sound of static.

Joshua was faring a little better, although he had taken to levitating after he realized how close some of the Frogs were getting. He pressed a few more buttons on his phone with one find, sending more objects flying at the Noise. His other hand was busy sending beams of light down on the Noise, dealing a lot of damage. He didn't, however, notice the Rhino that Neku thought he'd erased come up behind him, putting down its head in preparation of attack.

"Joshua!" Neku shouted, using his Lightning Rook pin again to damage a group of stronger Noise. "Behind you!"

"Huh?" Joshua turned just in time. The blade on the helmet missed him, but he was knocked from the sky nevertheless. He winced, pulling himself up just in time to avoid the Rhino Noise's hooves as they slammed down. "Thanks Neku!" He called, wrenching a post from the ground and sending it flying at the rhino Noise, erasing it this time.

The fight continued, now more easily. Neku used the two pins he had to deal as much damage as he could, dodging attacks until he could guarantee the most use of a pin. Joshua hovered above the floor, back to a wall this time, as he continued his two-handed assault on the noise surrounding him.

It wasn't long before the Noise around Joshua were mostly erased, and those attacking Neku abandoned him and started focusing on the Composer. Neku took this opportunity, Joshua noticing and erasing the Noise that would be left over. Neku quickly got into place and used his Thunder Rook pin, the bolt of energy cutting through the Noise that were lined up in front of him, erasing many and weakening the rest. It wasn't long before those Noise too had been erased.

"That was simple." Joshua commented as Neku pulled out the Cure Drink pin in his pocket. "I expected to build up more of a sweat."

Neku used the pin, it turning into a can and taking a drink, throwing the can to Joshua as it returned to pin form. "You call that simple?"

"Well considering what I just came back from, this was easy." Joshua commented nonchalantly. The two began to walk towards the exit.

"And where were you?" Neku asked, looking to the Composer as he took a drink.

"Peru. But that's not really important." Joshua spoke, throwing the pin back to Neku. "What is important is that somebody wants to take over as Composer."

"And you can't take that person out because…"

"Because she's already taken over the UG of Shibuya." Joshua replied. "She's really an unofficial Composer now. I guess Natsuki got a little power mad." He added with a sigh.

"Natsuki?"

"My new Conductor." Joshua replied. "She was a promising Reaper. She was perfect for the job. At least, I thought so."

"Then she tried to kill you."

"Yes. I fled here, but she followed me, I guess."

"One question." Neku spoke. "How are there Noise in the RG?"

"Haven't a clue." Joshua replied. "I'd guess it's something to do with her powers as a Reaper. Teleportation is a difficult trick to master, but she managed it. It wouldn't surprise me if that's how."

"So what do you plan to do about this?" Neku asked, eyebrow raising slightly.

"I'll hide for a while." Joshua shrugged. "I plan on erasing her in the near future, if Hanekoma's report doesn't get a response at least. After all, even Reapers have laws. They're dispensed by people higher up than me."

The two reached the doors, walking out. There were a group of people in uniform gathered outside, and once they saw the two of them they were forced out of the general area of the building. After a little wandering, the two eventually found the Host Club, watching for any sign of Neku.

The two teens walked up to them unnoticed, and Neku took the opportunity to whisper sinisterly in Tamaki's ear. "_Die…_" To say Tamaki was shocked was an understatement. He jumped into the arms of the person next to him, squealing that he didn't want to die. Unfortunately for Tamaki, that was Kyouya, who promptly dropped him. Neku smirked slightly, and Joshua chuckled.

"You're back." Hikaru commented idly, sounding a little bored. And with maybe a touch of envy, knowing he could never mastermind a plot like a stampede in a shopping center. _Unless maybe…Hmm…_

"Yes." Neku replied.

"Who's that?" Kaoru asked, looking at Joshua curiously.

"A friend from Shibuya." Neku replied. "Joshua, meet the Host Club."

"Ooh, so you're in a Host Club, are you Neku?" Neku resisted the urge to punch him. "Maybe I should visit some time. It's not like you to try to get attention." He mock-gasped. "I wonder what Shiki would think…"

"I'm already regretting introducing you to them." Neku sighed.

"What do you like most Joshua?" Hunny suddenly asked, distracting Neku from his annoyance.

"Cats." Joshua replied. "They don't really like me much though." He looked pointedly at Neku.

"That was one time!" Neku shouted, piping the Host's attention.

"… What?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"Something I want to forget." Neku spoke, covering Joshua's mouth. "If you're going to keep talking about this, I'm heading home." He added, his face sinking slightly into his collar.

"Neku! Wait!" Tamaki shouted. Neku sighed and turned.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"The drivers have already left. You don't have their numbers." Tamaki replied as Haruhi sighed, mumbling under her breath.

Neku growled slightly, but headed back to the group, his hand in his pocket playing with one of his pins, so tempted to use it. He looked at Joshua, and shook his head lightly, realizing something. Something that made him smirk and forget about electrocuting Tamaki.

_Joshua owes me a debt…_

* * *

**And there is chapter four. And man, I had a tough time writing this because the laptop I'm using has a terrible space bar. I just ended up ignoring it. And now most of what I've written has red lines under it. Time to go correct my spelling…**

**And that's done. And the spacebar is now behaving itself. It seems…**

**Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I've left a few things open, and I'm sure you guys know which will be the main point of the story. Although a couple are going to be mentioned a couple of times.**

**At any rate, see you guys in the next chapter. Enjoy yourselves!**

**NOTE:  
**

**Frog – Dixiefrog**

**Wolf – Garage Wolf**

**Grizzly – Mosh Grizzly**

**Rhino – House Rhino**

**I'm keeping it simple, and not including the other species. Since there are quite a few. If I say Frog Noise, I usually mean Dixiefrog.  
**


	6. Hosting

**And here is chapter five. Wow, I'm already nearly half way through this fic… I just need to remember to keep on updating it…**

**Anyway, here it is. Chapter five. I hope that you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

The next morning progressed almost entirely as normal for Neku. He was presented with his choices for subjects, and he ignored the other students in the school. Renge didn't complain from her seat, so he didn't really care. He pushed the twins away whenever they grew to close, which was often, and generally passed the day as normal.

At lunch, he sat on his own, and was surprised when another tray slid in beside him, along with a somewhat familiar smell of jasmine. "Why are you here?" Neku asked, cutting into a piece of the delicate chicken breast on the plate in front of him, spearing it onto his fork and taking a bite.

"I see you didn't go for one of the ramen dishes." Joshua spoke, picking up the pair of chopsticks next to his bowl, quickly positioning them and picking up some of the noodles in the bowl in front of him.

"That wasn't my question." Neku replied, taking another bite of his chicken, idly noting that there were quite a few people looking at the two of them, mostly at Joshua.

"Simple. I'm here to blend in." Joshua replied, turning slightly and poking his chopsticks towards Neku.

"You're not doing a very good job of it." Neku commented, gesturing to the crowd of people who were staring at him.

"I'm a prospective student." Joshua replied with a slight smirk. "I'm planning on transferring here soon, and am just looking around to ensure that I like his school." He explained. "I'll probably be attending school here at the start of the new week."

"You work fast." Neku replied, not showing his surprise. He shouldn't have been – Joshua was the most cunning of the group, after all – but he was.

"Besides, if I'm here I have my bodyguard." Joshua smirked, Neku looking down with a surprising amount of interest at the half-eaten chicken on his plate.

"Why didn't you ask the others for help?" Neku groaned in annoyance.

"You're the strongest of you guys." Joshua replied. "And Natsuki made sure to get the others watched, just in case I made contact with them. I don't think she'll attack them, but I can't speak to them."

"That sucks." Neku growled, annoyed at the new Conductor already.

"But it's such a wonderful opportunity to be able to do things like this." Before Neku could react, Joshua was holding onto his chin, opening his mouth in order to place the spoonful of ice cream into Neku's mouth.

Cue the screams of the fangirls around the room, startling pretty much everyone else.

On another table, Hikaru turned away from his view of Neku and Joshua. "Neku neglected to mention that." Kaoru spoke.

Haruhi sighed, trying to ignore the screaming girls around her. "I don't think I'll get much of my debt cleared today…" She spoke, prodding at the rice in her bento and wondering if she could use it to block her ears.

"Neku's looking pretty angry…" Hikaru spoke.

"NEKU'S TSUNDERE!" The trio winced as the booming voice filled the room, Renge having appeared standing on the table without the three noticing. "Oh, how didn't I see it before? Such a dark exterior, pushing away at anyone who comes close, but really a…"

"Are you really going to listen to that?" Kaoru asked.

"Who were you talking to?" Hikaru replied.

"Them." Kaoru pointed behind Hikaru, who turned.

"Who?" Nobody behind Hikaru was paying any attention to the younger twin.

"Never mind." Kaoru sighed. Hikaru looked behind him one more time, then returned to his meal.

"… And for that reason most of all, I wish to make him an official member of the Host Club!" Renge finished, pointing directly at Joshua, who smiled.

"Sure." Joshua leaned forwards, smirking. "So long as no one else gets to play with my Neku."

Years later, it is said that one sentence created a stampede of screaming fangirls who destroyed everything in their path, dooming many souls to lose their meals and be trampled. It is said that while nobody was seriously injured, one girl fainted when her toe was trodden on. It was one of the biggest student-related incidents to occur in the mythology of Ouran Academy.

Here I tell you, it was true.

* * *

It was only after lunch that Renge received her formal introduction to Joshua, and she was delighted to hear his statement that he would refuse any other club. Neku, meanwhile, was less than pleased. He had taken the seat that he normally took, a window sill that over looked one of the many school courtyards. Students were milling about, including a small group of girls staring up into the window. Neku looked away, turning his attention to the sky.

"So, how does Jo-chan know Neku-chan?" Hunny asked, looking between the two. Neku tilted his head slightly, wondering how Joshua would explain that the first time they met, he'd died.

"Hmm…I guess it was when I found him staring at a mural in Shibuya." Joshua answered, looking up at Neku. Neku gained an idea, and hid his growing smirk.

"You got it the wrong way round." Neku replied. "You were at the mural, and were busy trying to get away from that guy."

"What guy?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, right." Joshua sighed, as if he'd been found out. "Neku saved my life." Joshua looked directly at Neku, smirking. "He distracted the man long enough for me to knock him out with a fallen brick." Neku glared at Joshua, realizing where this was going and suddenly regretting his decision. "Neku called the police, and we made sure he stayed unconscious. Thankfully there was more than enough proof that the man was guilty, and the trial was over quickly. It barely even made the news. After it all happened, I thanked Neku by taking him out on a date." Neku smacked his own forehead, noticing Joshua smirking at him.

Renge's fan girl mode was triggered. "I FOUND PERFECTION!" Renge screamed, the Hosts covering their ears. "Oh, the gallant Neku so honorably saves his prince from the ruthless attacker, and the two fall in love after the fateful meeting!" Renge's voice turned to dramatic tone. "Oh, what might have happened if Neku was ill on that day, or if Joshua had been hit? What tragedy could have befallen these fateful lovers if only one little detail had been different? These two are a match made by Destiny!" Renge shouted, rose petals raining around her.

Neku groaned. _This is going to be a long, painful day…_

* * *

Neku was right, but not in the way he thought. The Club had started, and Joshua was there. The girls were delighted by the shows of affection Joshua gave Neku, and how 'tsundere' Neku's responses were, either ignoring Joshua or pushing him away, sometimes blushing. There came the times when Joshua took it too far, and the two were swamped by the guests until Kyouya saved them, reminding the girls that what they were doing was not behaviour fit for a 'princess' such as them.

It took a fair while for Neku to get used to his new place in the Club, he'd gone from having the least stressful role to the most stressful over a single weekend.

"Stupid Natsuki…" Neku grumbled as Joshua waved goodbye to their last group of guests. The other Hosts didn't seem to have many, and so their guests could have a longer time with their Hosts, with Haruhi's refined company or Tamaki's mushy nonsense.

"I agree. She's not sent any Noise after me since the shopping center." Joshua responded. When he turned back to Neku, he had a smirk on his face. "Fancy a break from the girls, which they will not be able to complain about?"

"Isn't this our last group?" Neku asked, placing a fist in front of his eyes.

"Exactly why it'll work." Joshua pulled something out of his pocket and passed it to Neku, a piece of A4 paper with something written on it. Neku quickly read it, then smirked.

"Why not?" He replied with a sigh, standing up and folding the paper in half, standing it on it's side and leaving it standing on the windowsill the two used as their 'area'. "But let's not go too far. Just in case." Neku replied, Joshua nodding in agreement. The two headed for the door, making sure that nobody could see them go.

When the girls arrived, they were mystified to find the windowsill empty. After looking around for a minute or so, one of them found the paper and read it, her eyes widening before she screamed with delight, passing it on to the other girl, each joining in the screaming as they read it.

_Taken Neku off for some 'fun'. Hope you don't mind!_

Renge read it, and began to speak. "That's it! Ladies, I am happy to announce that the first Joshua and Neku doujinshi will be on sale in tomorrow's club!" She called, and the girls screamed all the louder, every guest in the club joining in.

In one of the side rooms, Joshua smirked at Neku. "I told you they couldn't complain."

"And you had to highlight 'fun'…" Neku grumbled. "I don't want to know how Tamaki will react…"

"Well, at least we have time to work on our own things." Joshua replied with a shrug, beginning to explore the room, the center dominated by a grand piano covered by a white sheet. "So what do you do when you aren't playing kitty?"

"I told you that was once!" Neku yelled, Joshua smirking as he realized that the room was soundproof.

"Do you still play Tin Pin?" Joshua asked, throwing Neku with the change of subject.

"Why, fancy losing a game?" Neku asked, smirking as he pulled his pins out of his pocket.

"No, more like winning one." Joshua smirked, holding out his hand, in which a group of six pins materialized. "Fancy a bet?" He asked.

"Sure." Neku responded as Joshua made a board appear as well. "When I win, you give me the Excalibur pin in your pocket." Neku held out his hand to shake.

"But if I win…" Joshua let it hang slightly as he reached forwards to shake Neku's hand. "I get to tell Renge about the 'Kitty Incident'." Joshua was shaking Neku's hand before it could be withdrawn, and Neku sighed.

"You know I'm not going to take it easy on you now, right?"

"I know." Joshua smirked, lining up five of his pins and placing his sixth ready. "Why don't we start?"

Before Neku could place his pins, the doors to the room burst open, and the two turned to see what had come in.

"You were complaining about it." Neku commented.

"Shut up." Joshua replied, picking up one of his pins and sending a Force Round into the Frog Noise, erasing it.

"You can use them too?" Neku asked surprised.

"I made them all. Of course I can use them." Joshua replied with a smirk. He was distracted from his teasing by a scream. "Let's go Neku."

"I'm on it."

The two left the side room through the open doors, noticing the Hosts shepherding the last of the guests out through the main doors in a screaming stampede, Hunny and Mori both attacking the Noise that were walking randomly through the room. "Jo-chan! Neku-chan! Run away!" Hunny called as he delivered a punch to a Wolf Noise, erasing it and causing it to dissolve into static. "What...?"

"We're not leaving either." Joshua called as Neku ran into the side-room, quickly running out with some weaponry; a naginata and a katana. Mori had fallen back to a bag hidden in a corner of the room and had pulled out a kendo stick, hitting the Noise with the wooden pole.

"Which do you want?" Neku asked, gesturing to the two weapons.

"I'll go for the Naginata." Joshua replied calmly. "I hate fighting up close."

"There's a bow and arrows in there as well, if you want." Neku suggested as he grasped the sword, holding it out in front of him ready and trying to remember what he knew of armed fighting.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Joshua asked as he slipped into a fighting stance, ready.

"Not without pins." Neku commented as the Noise began to orient onto the two of them.

"Well then, good luck. I hope you picked up a couple." Joshua answered. "We may have to let Hunny and Mori know about them."

"Let's try not to." Neku replied as Joshua stared forwards, slashing at the closest Noise and quickly erasing it.

Neku attempted to mirror Joshua, trying the same technique against a similar Noise, but forgot about his weapon's shorter reach. He tried again a couple more times, and erased the Noise he'd been fighting. Joshua, meanwhile, had cut a path into the middle of the swarm, and Neku could see some of them flying about, obviously a result of Psychokinesis.

After a while of fighting, the Noise didn't seem to be thinning out. "There's too many of them!" Neku called to Joshua.

"What are they?" Hunny called from the head of a Bear Noise, surprising Neku.

"We'll have to use that trick Neku." Joshua called. Neku nodded in agreement, even though Joshua couldn't see him, then prepared his Psychokinesis pin. "Ready Joshua?"

"After you Neku." Came the reply. Without any warning, both Hunny and Mori were sent flying into the side room Neku and Joshua had been in, the door slamming shut and a sofa shifting in front of it. Neku pulled another pin out of his pocket, noticing the change in it's design, and activating their Fusion.

Furniture flew around the room, all of the tables and chairs and lamps that had filled the room before were now flying everywhere, slamming into Noise and erasing them, avoiding Neku and Joshua. The katana and naginata joined the furniture, giving some Noise a more painful end than others.

The Fusion went on for a handful of seconds, and in the end the only a couple of weakened Noise remained. Those were quickly erased through Joshua's Force Rounds, and the room was clear. Just in time too, as the doors to, as two sets of doors opened and the Hosts looked in, seeing Neku and Joshua in the middle of what used to be a Club Room.

"We'll clean up." Neku spoke, before anyone else could ask just what happened, and before they could the two had already begun to tidy up.

"When the others leave, we can get through this quickly." Joshua spoke under his breath as Neku recovered the two weapons.

"I know. The problem is getting them to leave." Neku sighed, heading over to the store room to put the two weapons away - and recover his pins. Cure Drink was calling to him, he'd been hit several times in that fight, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

"Could you please give us some time to do this?" Joshua asked the Hosts. "This room isn't exactly the safest at the moment, and we'd like to make sure it's better before anyone else comes in here." Joshua told the Hosts.

"Jo-chan's always looking out for people…" Hunny smiled.

"Well, then we will leave the two of you alone." Tamaki spoke, grabbing both Hikaru and Kaoru's collars and pulling the Twins back through the door. Haruhi, Hunny and Mori all followed, but Kyouya hesitated, looking back in to where Joshua was collecting shards of pottery, and began to question what had happened.

"They're gone?" Neku asked, walking back in.

"Yep." Joshua replied. "Do you want to take on tables or chairs?"

"With that pin you gave me, the reversing time one? I'll take the chairs."

"You know, you're the only Player to have ever earned that Pin." Joshua told Neku as the two pulled out the pin. "Then again, no other Player has played one of my personal games before."

"Let's just work, shall we?" Neku responded, activating the pin's Psyche and beginning to work on putting the chairs back together. Joshua smirked, and followed suit.

By the time the cleaners began their rounds, the Club Room looked exactly as it has just hours before, peaceful and intact.

* * *

"GAH! That stupid Angel!"

Natsuki yelled at the now blank sheet of paper that she had created the Noise off of. "I put so much energy into these Noise, why are Non-Players defeating them so easily?"

She took a deep breath, and calmed down. "But it's all right. After all, I control the UG. All I have to do is erase that stupid Angel, and I get his powers. Then I can take over the RG." She paused. "Maybe I'm a little insane…" She mused. "Nah! If I was insane I'd be talking to myself!"

The Reaper looked around the empty room, and laughed.

* * *

**Yeah, I felt like giving Natsuki a little appearance. After all, she is the main villain.**

**Anyway, this was a nice chapter to write. This will not be a romance, for the record, Neku and Joshua aren't really together. It's just Joshua's teasing and some misinterpretation. Although the cat thing, I'm looking forwards to revealing. **

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this. And I hope that the fight scene was all right. Especially the Fusion. That was an interesting part to write…**

**And just as a note, that Pin I mentioned at the end. I feel Neku deserved something for Joshua's game. So I gave him that. Not a useful Pin for fighting, but a very interesting Psyche.**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
